


Rain

by Tangerine



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Rain brings them together.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003. Completely forgotten about until 2018.

The quiet before the storm or some shit like that - probably after the storm because it’d been raining hard for hours, a vicious type of downpour that hurt Julio in his belly and caused his bones to ache with the constant rumble of the earth. After tossing and turning for the better part of forty-five minutes, Julio stood up and rubbed his face, weary. 

Sometimes, when it rained, he went to Domino to talk about things in his life because she always seemed to be up during storms, watching the lightning angrily shear the sky, with a cup of steaming coffee between her hands, but she was out of town. Instead, he went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. 

When it started hailing, Julio stopped and leaned against the wall, the pounding in his head screamingly loud for a few bitter minutes before the rain started again, gentler than pelts of ice tearing up the ground. It was funny, how he felt the earth, like it was his skin and not soil everything in its shell. 

They all had weird side effects to their powers that no one really talked about. Tabs didn’t have hair on her arms, singed away by the extreme heat when her time bombs popped into existence. ‘Berto turned off solar-powered machines, like calculators, if he powered up near them, and he’d done it once while Julio had been writing a math test and lost all his calculations. 

In gentle rain, Julio could sleep for days, lulled into dreams by the rhythmic beat of water drops, but not when it was pouring. When the sky sobbed, his whole body strummed like a guitar, and he could only walk it off. 

Or find Star. 

Julio poured his glass of milk and drank it slowly, standing wearing only a lose pair of thin grey sweatpants, which would easily slide off his narrow hips if someone tugged on them. Another problem with the constant vibration in his body from the rain was that it was kind of - maybe - a bit sexy, so when it rained, he usually didn’t leave his room until it was late and everyone, except for Star, was asleep. 

It wasn’t surprising then, that Star happened to be there one night, and Julio happened to be hard - though he tried really hard not to be - and things just kind of happened. But only the once, and they really hadn’t talked about it since. Things weren’t really awkward between them now, just slightly altered with this new idea that they could be sexual with each other and enjoy it. 

At the time, it’d been sort of weird, and Julio just sort of went with it, never really getting beyond kissing before he sprayed his pants, and so did Star, and that sort of just ended it. They smiled and parted, both off to bed because Julio was a bit calmer and even Star needed to sleep sometimes. 

He felt all right about it, what happened. Maybe it got out of hand, but it felt comfortable and normal, like it was something they’d been building up to and Julio’s weather predicament just opened a shorter road to getting there. 

Terry already thought they were together, anyway, and she was cool with it, so if things did progress further, Julio would be fine with it, too. He blushed and stuttered when she asked, and the best he could do was, "um, I don’t. We’re. Maybe. Okay? Maybe." But he really was okay with it. 

Julio washed his milk class and put it on the drying rack, shuffling across the floor. Momentarily, he thought about going outside into the rain and getting the ripples firsthand, but he was so sure that’d be an erotic overload that he thought it was probably safer to stay out of harm’s way or end up explaining to Cable why he broke curfew. 

Julio took a deep breath and walked through the halls, knocking quietly on Star’s door and waiting until the handle turned, opening with a click. Star didn’t look sleepy - so he hadn’t been asleep - but he looked a bit dishevelled, like he’d been trying to. 

"Can I?" Julio asked, waving inside Star’s room, and Star stepped back, his pale skin shimmering faintly in the half-dark, wearing only a black pair of jockey shorts, and Julio knew he put them on for his sake. Star always slept nude. "I can’t sleep." 

"Neither can I," Star said, "and the television selection tonight is awful." 

Julio sat on the edge of the bed, twisting his watch in loops around his slim wrist. "I thought your ‘Planet of the Apes’ marathon was on." 

"Tomorrow," Star said, sitting next to Julio, a leg tucked under a muscular thigh, foot disappearing into the dark. Julio looked at the ceiling, noticing the shadows, before he looked back, Star’s face never moving. "Are you hurting?" 

"A little bit," Julio said, strumming his fingers on his knee, a living instrument. "Just need to get my mind off it, you know? Like, it’s been hailing and shit, and I just. Then I started thinking about you. And us. And. You know." 

Star nodded seriously. "Yes." Star took a moment to help clear Julio’s face of a loose hair, which Julio appreciated because it had been tickling his nose. "Did I tell you James thinks we are sleeping together?" 

"Must be working with Terry," Julio muttered, his fingers walking over the rumpled bedsheets. "She talked to me too. I didn’t. I didn’t exactly deny it," Julio said quickly, scratching the bridge of his nose with dull fingernails. "That all right?" 

"Yes. I implied a relationship," Star confessed, "is that okay?" 

Julio nodded, getting it all out of the way now. He’d always wondered how the others got together, like Sam and Tabs, and what they must have said and did to get to that point. Julio sort of had something like that with Rahne, but not really, because it wasn’t that aching kind of deep love that controlled life. They mostly just came to an understanding not to be lonely. 

"Come here," Star said quietly, lying back and waiting for Julio to crawl beside him, collapsing on his side and relaxing when Star’s arm came over his belly, holding Julio's back against his broad chest. One of Star’s thighs crept between Julio’s legs, and they lay there for a good while until the sound of rain grew faster and turned into hail again. Julio paled. "Shh," Star whispered, laying kisses on the back of Julio’s neck, rubbing his belly. "Can I do anything?" 

"This is good," Julio replied, closing his eyes and shivering as the arm tightened around his waist, protecting him from the rain. Julio thought maybe his belly was rippling with the vibrations, and the way Star’s fingers played upon his stomach he was almost sure of it. The hand was smooth and dry, romping around his belly button before moving upwards, catching and lifting his chin with one finger so Star could better suck on his neck. 

When a knock on the door shattered the silence, Julio nearly flew off the bed, but Star caught him, holding him still and whispering, "I will see who it is. Lie there. I will be right back," and laying a very soft, very teasing kiss on Julio’s lips. 

Julio watched with his head propped up by one arm as Star walked, back straight and feet daintily moving across the carpet - which was sort of funny to Julio because Star was really the last person anyone could ever call dainty - as he opened the door, letting a sliver of light into the room. 

"Julio with you?" Cable asked, and Star said, 

"yes. Can I do something for you?" 

"Just making sure he’s still around," Cable replied, "I know how rain can be for him," and Star just nodded and shut the door quietly, standing in place and regarding Julio quietly before tip-toeing back, sitting on the bed next to Julio and leaning over him, Star’s chin on his belly as the silver eyes watched. 

"You can sleep here tonight," Star said quietly, the slide of his jaw doing strange things to Julio’s flat stomach, and Julio shifted slightly, as the hail turned back into rain, which always felt so much better, but he was so obviously hard, and he still felt a bit self-conscious about it. "And you do not need these. Do you?" 

Julio shook his head and lifted his hips so Star could tug those too-big pants off his body, down his arched legs. Trying hard not to blush or be bashful or anything, Julio just sort of stared blankly, wondering if he was all right and if Star didn’t mind a kind-of-skinny but tightly muscled guy, who was pretty much average in all respects of the word. 

"You too," Julio said, his voice strangely throaty, when it became obvious Star wasn’t returning the favour because if they were going to do this - again - they were going to be equals. Crooking an eyebrow but complying, Star shimmied out of his jockeys and slid over Julio’s body all in one movement, cautiously like he’d assumed it was going to be one-sided until Julio asked for flesh. 

Well, this was certainly a bit different. Julio decided it wasn’t a bad sort of different, and though he wished Cable hadn’t stopped by and played stupid-nosy-telepath, Julio realised everyone probably thought they were sleeping together anyway, so it really wasn’t a surprise. Maybe they were just the last ones to know. 

"Closer," Star murmured, tying their legs together in knots, and Julio just sort of held on as he felt another man’s body in ways he could barely process. Two cocks, zero breasts, which seemed fine by Julio the more he thought about it, and Star was so warm and hard all over that Julio just had to trace the slope of beautiful body from nape of the neck to swell of the ass. And when Star shivered, well, that just made it all better. 

The rain was pouring again, an angry sort of downpour, and Julio was sure Star could feel his body shaking, writhing with the weather. It was like last time, when they’d been watching television, and the power went out because of lightning, and somehow Star’d known Julio’s breathing meant something different than fear of the dark. Somehow, Star’d just leaned over and whispered, "are you all right?" And Julio nodded, and shuddered, and kissed him because it was the only thing he could do to calm the pulse of his body. 

Julio used to have weird dreams, when it was only drizzling rain like honey, where they’d be just like this, together, in bed and naked. The first few times, he woke up and couldn’t even look at Star for hours, but one day he woke up, a sticky mess on his belly, and figured things could be worse, that he could do a lot worse. In the dreams, Star tasted like rainwater, earthy and pure, and he’d always just come in from a storm, dripping wet and very naked. 

Star actually tasted like sugar, the brown kind Julio liked to eat straight out of the bag, and Julio liked that, wanted to kiss him every day since two weeks ago, when they’d made out while it rained. So he kept kissing him now, to make up for those fourteen days he lost, and Star kissed him back, sucking on Julio’s lower lip like candy, tonguing the back of Julio’s teeth. 

"Dios," Julio muttered suddenly, "fucking body," he added, as he pulled away a little bit and gave his dick some room to breath, to calm down and not ruin it all right away. Star laughed quietly, nipping at Julio’s neck, Julio’s chest - licking each nipple until they hardened - a wet tongue trailing its way over a belly button to the line of dark a hand’s span below. Julio laid back and wondered how much things would change this time, or if having his best friend suck his cock was just another natural progression of things. 

But Star couldn’t just go to it, he had to study Julio, who wriggled impatiently and with a level of modesty that couldn’t stand to be stared at like that, so intimately, with a whole lot of knowing. Star pushed his palms on Julio’s thighs, keeping him still. "Let me look." 

"You have one of your own," Julio pointed out, back arching against his will, and he wondered, idly, if the rain made him wanton or if he was always like that and just didn’t know because he’d never had sex before. 

"I like yours more," Star murmured, his breath warm on the vee of Julio’s legs, and that tongue followed the words, licking firmly in one mind-blowing stroke. Still not quite where Julio needed it but close enough to make the rain fade away for an instant, and when Star lapped and sucked the head, Julio was sure he was going to explode because Star was doing things Julio’d only dreamed of. 

Eventually, Star pulled back, smiling. "It is vibrating, Julio. It is wonderful." 

Julio wasn’t entirely sure what the proper response to such a strange comment was, and though he thought about it, thank you seemed even odder. Whatever his response was, it didn’t particularly matter because Star was hovering over him again, huge and looming, and Julio immediately hooked his arms over the hot body, Star’s ponytail lopsided and looking very eighties-like. 

"Like this," Star murmured, kissing Julio deeply, his tongue eager and aggressive and tasting like sugar, and Julio lifted his legs, hooking them around Star’s thighs and pulling as snug-tight as possible until only a single skin existed and they both hid within it. "And like that." 

"Will you move? Please?" Julio muttered, not all too patiently, and Star breathed out, arching because Julio’s hands were on his ass, squeezing and pulling, so tired of the rain constantly battering his body, not able to take this torture too. 

And once Star moved, well, it was all okay because it was like a dance, and a couple times, they danced together, at clubs, under the pretense of women, so they knew each other’s moves. Julio thought about the cock that wasn’t his and how it slid over his belly, hard and big and Star. And then Star put his hands in the small of Julio’s back, folding him closer, trapping their bodies in the most exquisite vice. He did that, and Julio bowed like a tree in a storm, fingers imprinting marks on Star’s back. 

They rocked together, trembling as the rain poured down harder, and Julio had to concentrate, in a deep part of his brain, to stop the world from shaking because it felt so good. The pulse of the rain, and the shudder of his flesh, rumbling against Star, who moaned every time it happened, his lips and mouth trying to swallow Julio whole. 

The end was sticky and messy and unbelievably good. Mouths crushed in a sugary kiss, they came and came and came until the sky exploded, and lightning lit up the room, and their skin sparkled with sweat and heat, which radiated like a small sun. Julio panted, boneless in the aftermath, and Star collapsed beside him, looking dazed. 

"Tomorrow, dinner," Julio said, before sleep took him away to a place that would forever pale in comparison to this, "a date. In that diner you like, where you can see all way down Broadway, and the air’s so hot in burns." 

Star smiled into Julio’s shoulder. "But what if it rains?" 

"Then we do it anyway," Julio said. "Rain’s good, too."


End file.
